


a study in you

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fuck u there arent even enough fics in this ship for it to need tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: Yorkie is full of an energy she didnt know had been pent up inside of her for all those years. Kelly, despite apparently being the life of any party she happens to walk into, prefers to be still.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some cheesy shit its late and i have an exam tomorrow and i just rewatched san junipero and im emotional and there needs to be more f/f fanfic in the world and i need to learn to appreciate it more and so here this is i present to you my 12:06am unbeta'd masterpiece

Yorkie is full of an energy she didnt know had been pent up inside of her for all those years. She drags Kelly out on picnics and insists they check out new clubs and takes her to the movies to rewatch old classics they remember from when they first came out. Their first weeks together in San Junipero are a whirlwind of adventure and excitement. One day they even get into bathing suits and go swimming in the ocean that is right on their doorstep, complaining afterwards about the sand all over their feet and in their hair and everywhere else that sand decidedly should not be, but they hop into the shower as as soon as they get home and once the sand has washed away and their lips are swollen from kissing they decide that nothing could change what a perfect day it had been.

  
However, in between all of this, and despite apparently being the life of any party she happens to walk into, Kelly prefers to be still. She is an old woman after all. She sits on the steps with a cup of tea in the evenings, or curls up in a window seat to read. She’s even taken up sketching, “So I can capture your beauty every day and keep it with me.” She says to Yorkie.

 

It’s very late afternoon on a Saturday and Yorkie is the one in the window seat, while Kelly sits at the kitchen table, pencil in one hand, coffee mug in the other. Dusk is near and the sun is setting so perfectly through the window behind Yorkie’s silhouette that it very nearly takes Kelly’s breath away. The soft scratching of graphite against paper eventually catches her attention and she turns her head, face half covered by locks of red hair that glow in the light. She smiles.

  
“Reminds me of when we met.” She sighs, and Kelly tears her eyes away to go back to attempting to get Yorkie’s nose right.

  
“Mmm?”

  
“When you said you were regarding me.” Yorkie continues. “This reminds of that. I feel like I’m being studied.” She laughs in that half embarassed, entirely endearing way of hers.

  
Kelly puts the pencil down and slowly stands up and goes to take the other end of the window seat, looking out of the window at the waves.

“Every one of my sketchbooks is a study in you.” She reaches out to take Yorkie’s hand and trace invisible lines across it. “You know I had a friend who claimed she could read palms? It was a load of shit but she was convinced. Bet she never saw you in my future though.”

  
“I’m glad.”

  
“Huh?”

  
Yorkie takes a breath. “I’m glad. You and me, this was so... this whole thing is so unpredictable and I love it. I’ve had a lifetime of nothing, routine and the same old people. Lovely people. Kind ones, but always the same. That unpredictability saved me, Kelly. I was dying and you saved me from doing it bored and alone. I’ll always love you for that.”

  
The sun is nearly gone behind the horizon as Kelly cups her cheek and leans in for a kiss, a kiss that leads to one more and just one more and “let’s go to bed” and even more kisses and Yorkie’s fist wrapped in clutched bedsheets and Kelly’s tongue working miracles and they love each other. They always will.


End file.
